Episode 9638 (14th December 2018)
Plot Michelle books a counselling session with Toyah's friend Sheena Bateson. Carla asks Nick for £500 towards the Underworld Christmas party. Brian keeps Phil's latest threat to himself. Sheena turns out to be a counsellor at the Oakhaven Fertility Clinic. Robert and Kate hide in a storeroom when they spot Michelle there. Evelyn is peeved when Imran removes her flyer from the front door of the solicitors' office. Dev tells Chesney about the CCTV mystery. Chesney says Sinead really found the money outside the chip shop. Brian hears Phil slagging him off to the other teachers. Robert and Kate have an appointment with Sheena. It becomes obvious to the counsellor that Robert's partner and her earlier patient are one and the same. She tells the pair she'll have to speak to them with their partners before approving the treatment. Dev doesn't believe Chesney and forces him to confess by threatening to call the police. Chesney keeps his friends' names out of it, saying he paid someone to mug him. Dev agrees not to involve the police for Sinead's sake but does fire Chesney. Robert and Kate decide to share their baby plan with Michelle and Rana straightaway. Nick is forced to sell his car to pay Elsa off. Evelyn covers the solicitors' door with flyers to get back at Imran. Michelle realises from her session with Sheena that she's letting her grief over Ruairi run her life. At Roy's suggestion, Tyrone asks after Cerberus in Cornbrook, where the dog was last sighted. Phil and Melinda Calvert turn up in Brian's classroom to observe him, with no prior notice. Gemma returns from Skegness to the news that she's now manager of the kebab shop. She tells Dev he can stick his promotion when she hears why Chesney was sacked. Gemma and Cathy go on strike until he's given his job back. Beth breaks the stalemate by announcing that the mugging was her idea. As they all argue, Sinead suddenly collapses. Robert is about to tell Michelle about the baby when she drops a bombshell of her own: she's now willing to consider trying for a baby. Robert is overjoyed. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Sheena Bateson - Rachel Dale *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Coronation Street *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and landing *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Staff room and classroom *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Reception, corridor, stock room and consultation room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert and Kate agreed to proceed with their pact; Chesney falls on his sword for Sinead; and Brian comes under observation in the classroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,314,928 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes